gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepperoni
'Pepperoni '(ペパロニ) is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer, Motto love-love Sakusen desu!, Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, and Girls und Panzer: Der Film Profile Pepperoni is a student from Anzio Girls High School, and, together with Carpaccio, she serves as the Sensha-Dou team's vice-commander. She operates a Carro Veloce CV.33. She is not shown in the anime or manga. In the Anzio OVA, she serves as one of Anchovy's vice-commanders and as the commander of Anzio's tankettes. She was first seen at the presentation of Anzio's secret weapon, then during Yukari 's infiltration, in which Pepperoni, other than showing her excellent cooking skills, also carelessly blurted out the secret about the 'secret weapon'. During the match, she was entrusted with the execution of "Plan Maccaroni", i.e. leaving decoys to lure Ooarai into a trap; however, her carelesness in this task led Miho Nishizumi to guess the trick. Her tankettes were then spotted and engaged by the Duck Team's Type 89B; after a prolonged fight, in which in the end their opponents managed to take down all the tankettes but her own, she was instructed to rejoin with Anchovy with all the remaining forces. However, just as Pepperoni was reaching her, her Carro Veloce was taken out. Appearance Pepperoni is a girl of medium height (somewhat shorter than Carpaccio but apparently taller than Anchovy) with short, spiky hair (with a braid on the left side) and light brown eyes. During matches, she wears an Italian tanker's helmet. Personality Pepperoni is an extrovert and easy-going girl, who has a tendency of being rash and not thinking things through. While her cheerful personality makes her an excellent companion, her carelessness about her school's secret weapon allowed Yukari to directly guess what it was; also, during the battle she placed all the decoys (even though two were supposed to be spare, and their presence led to Ooarai sniffing the trap), while ironically remarking that battles aren't won by strength alone but also by intelligence. She is also rather passionate and aggressive in battle, deciding to attack Duck Team after being pursued by a short while, and relentlessly persevering in the attack until ordered otherwise. However, it could be said that this trait makes her the ideal leader for a unit made up of fast and nimble tankettes. Trivia *Peperoni did a cameo apearance in the manga's chapter 20 title cover. *Her name derives from an American salami whose origin lays in Italy, and whose name is a corruption of the Italian plural name of the bell pepper ("peperoni"). *In the movie, she turns out to be a super driver as she was able to drive the CV33 on a roller coaster track at top speed while purely relying on steering control, as well as the fact that she was able to skip the tank over a swimming pool, not sinking and reaching the other end. Gallery Pepperoni.jpg|Peperoni picture from the official anime website Tank Skipping.png|CV-33 skipping in the water GuP C20 (01).jpg|Manga cameo, Peperoni can be seen behind Anchovy (Bottom right) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners Category:Co-Commanders Category:Anzio Girls High School Category:Ooarai compound team